Blood Lust
by Peppertip
Summary: Raven is a vampire and Robin stumbles across it one night and lends her a helping hand and has to suffer or embrace the repercussions. Rated for strong sexual content, violence, and language.But dont let that stop you.
1. Helping hand

This is a Rob Rae Vampire fic and this was just a test chapter to see if people like it that's about it for now.

I don't own the titans and you know it.

I awoke in a cold sweat, I cant remember if it was because of a bad dream or just the lighting out side.

I pull my covers back on to my neck and try to fall back asleep. When I close my eyes I see Raven in the corner of her room shivering. I sit up and rub my eyes a little and look at the alarm clock on my night stand.

"2:37" I rasp out. My throat is dry so I get up and head for the sink in my bathroom to get a sip of water.

I put my mouth to the water draining from the water spout I drink and turn off the spout. And realize my throat still is dry but now its starting to hurt…bad. I feel a sharp pain in my kidneys and in my groin and I wince, sit on the ground, and close my eyes. I see Raven in the corner again and she is trying to stand but cant. Thin I open them again and realize that I can't get up.

It feels like I ate a box of needles there working there way threw my digestive tracked.

I try to stand again and it works I'm on my feet but the needle are still at work and it hurts. I make my way out of the room and toured the end of the hall. I need to get some medicine for this from the med lab or something.

The more I walk and the closer I get to the end of the hall the more the needles seem to imbed them selves in the rest of my nerves.

I pass Ravens door and I hear scratching. I close my eyes and see Raven at the foot of the door.

"No way!" I turned to Ravens door and slide it open and see here crumpled form at my feet. "Raven, what the hell?" I manage before I drop to my knees and cradle her head in my armed and I check her pulse, its irregular fast and slow at the same time.

"Raven, what's wrong, what happened."

"You need to get out." She gargled out and squirmed a little in my arms.

"What I need is to get you a doctor." And I look at her face, and at her mouth. "Raven your teeth, what's going on." I take a better look at her teeth and see that there sharp and like a…. "vampire, you're a vampire aren't you?" she closed here eyes and turned her head away form me as if she was ashamed. Its not like the idea of here being a vampire scares me with all the stuff I've seen. Hell I already knew she was part demon, this could be part of her deal.

Now I know what it was. She was starving to death and she cant even get to some food she is so dry on energy she can barley move. So I do the only thing I can think of. I pull her head a little to face me and turn my neck to her lips.

"Drink."

I feel her eye lashes brush my neck and. "Robin you don't know what you ask it can kill you." She said and my cheek starts to feel a little wet I can only assume she is crying.

"Raven drink you can't go like this you leave us like this." I place my hand on the back of her head and force her lips to my neck and she still doesn't bite.

She starts to convulse and spasm

"God….Raven , Raven Drink!" Still no bite and she starts to burn up with a fever.

I do the last think I could think of I put my wrist to my mouth and bite as hard as I can until blood flows feely and press it to her lips. Reluctant at first but so she moans my name and drank the blood greedily and drops my wrist and lefts her head to my neck and she bites in I doesn't hurt in faced it feel good. She pulls away and kisses my neck and the wound heals she grabs my wrist again and licks the blood off and heals it as she did my neck. She grabs my head and kisses me fool on the mouth and I return the gesture and she stops and looks at me a little of my blood running down the side of her chin.

"Robin, you don't know what we just did, I just killed you."

'I'm still breathing." I smooth to her.

"You don't know, you don't know the curs. I got out of control I bit your neck if the virus gets you….we need to get to the med room." And she gets off of me and stands and motions for me to follow.

Well that was just a test chapter if you like it Review and ill post the next chapter I have about 9 already done and they are all longer than this one but like I said this is a test.


	2. A sad reality

Well I got reviews so ill update you guys keep it up and ill keep it up.

And from here on out I do not own the teen titans ok on with the story.

Oh and the story changes from first person to third from chapter to chapter so keep on your toes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven dragged Robin to the infirmary by his arm and his feet dragging behind him he had passed out from blood loss, she had expected that much she only hoped that that the virus didn't take.

She turned and got in to the elevator and looked at Robin still unconscious, still breathing, still alive? If that virus takes holed alive is up to him though.

The elevator door opened and she ran down the hall still dragging Robin and slamming him in to things on her way to the med lab. She rips around the corner and opens the door to the infirmary and levitated him up on to the bed.

"Oh…well I guess I could of done that the whole way down and spared him the rug burn." She scolded herself for thinking of humor at a time like this.

She ran over to the shelf and pulled out a scalpel and went back to the boy wonder on the med bed.

"Don't be blue in the name of god don't be blue." She made a deep cut in his wrist and lit in bleed. It bled out a thick dark red human blood, Raven let out a sigh of relief and went to heel the cut she just inflicted onf him but when she looked back at the cut it had healed its self. "No!" she screamed in terror and cut his wrist again and looked at the purple dark blue blood like that of her own veins.

She lit a tear drop from her eye and looked at him on the bed. He didn't know what he did for her, he just sealed his life with the curse of living off others like a virus like a leech.

She pulled up a chair and sat in down beside the bed. "I guess I won't be alone after all. I guess ill have to teach you." She reached out and garbed his hand. "Thank you for saving me I guess I owe you."

"Consider it a gift." Robin awoke and sat up still holding Ravens hand. "Why didn't you tell us you were a vampire. We could have worked something out kept blood in the lab for you, something."

Raven let go of his hand and stood up never looking away from him though. "It just doesn't work that easy. It has to be live blood human blood." She sat at the end of his bed. He moved and sat next to her, her feet dangled of the bed while his touched flat. " That's why you should have lit me fade away now your infected."

Robin didn't flinch didn't move just looked at the floor. "Dose this mean I cant go in to the sun any more." He truly seemed saddened by the thought. The Boy Wonder had always loved the sun he loved the colors the fact that every sun set was like a snow flake they were never the same but always beautiful.

"Well, how many sins are on your list how many people have you killed out of hate of for fun." She smiled at her own remark she thought it was funny. But Robin just tensed up and furrowed his brow. "The virus is some what supernatural it works in contrast to your soul and your sins of life. The seven deadly sins, those who have a dark and empty soul well fear the light and those who fallow the seven heavenly virtues well walk among the light and in the eyes of god well be his children….. I'm not that religious its just how it all works."

"Robin?" He cringed at his name and looked at the ground. Still having not answered.

"One, I have taken the life of one, out of hatred and revenge. The man who cut the ropes. Two face. But I do regret it and I've tried to repent for what I have down." He stared further in to the ground at his feet. While Raven thought further about this new peace of Robins past.

She knew he had a dark past from the trip she had in his mind two years ago when she was only fifteen. They had had a link ever since. (A/N Have you ever seen a Rob Rae that doesn't use the link they have? Just a thought.) The link is what drew him to her when she was dieing when she needed someone earlier that night.

"I'm sure you can look at the sun again Robin but you may sun burn a little easer on your nose." He gave a small chuckle and looked at her once more.

"He was an ass." They both laughed and stood up.

"How do you feel?"

"Good, really good." He said and flexed his muscles like Arnold. "We should turn beast boy too I have some killer jokes for that. Like 'hey BB can't find a Vegetarian substitute for blood." And they both laughed some more. It was odd to hear Raven joke and smile. She had opened up a lot more since they beat Trigon.

"You are taking this really well. I freaked when I turned. But then again I was born a vamp it was a gift from dear old dad." She motioned for him for him to follow and she led him to the elevator and up to the roof.

It was still dark out and it was going to be for another few hoers. "The city is beautiful at night but it killed the stars with all its light, but with gain comes loss. Its rare that you get something for nothing it is the rule of the world. As is the rule of vampirism, we are immortal, stronger, faster, and can read minds. But it is all at the price of becoming a leech on humanity and a murderer." Raven stated the cruel reality with a somber tone. And Robin faltered on his feet a little.

"We have to kill? I thought you said if you kill you lose the ability to go in to light." He stopped looking at the city and looked at her. And she turned to look at him.

"No we don't have to kill but it is only recently that vampires can do this. Thanks to either and I.V.s but it is still a hard life and mistakes are made. I almost died today from lack of blood and food."

"Speaking of food I'm hungry." Robin stated.

"Me too." Raven replied with a devilish hint in her voice. " lets go to a club."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well how did you like it its not that long but w/e. for the next chapter the first hunt. Sorry about grammar I did my best. ill update when I get a few more reviews positive or negative I like um all

Good day- Mr.Peppertip


	3. Punk rock drain

Well thank you to the reviewers

This chapter well hold Robins first drink and the hunt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was only about three o'clock and the two were starving. Normally when a vamp is made the maker lets it drink from him or herself the time first because it's just a little safer like that, they may kill a mortal, suck um dry and no one wants that. But Raven couldn't feed him just yet she was just to hungry her self to give any to her new fledgling just yet.

The heroes were decked out in all black both of them in black jeans and t shirts except Raven who was showing a bit more cleavage and Robin was wearing sun glasses so dark you couldn't see threw them, frankly it's a wonder he could still drive at night with them on but that might have something to do with the fact that his eyes were sharper than any humans.

The two birds were currently weaving threw what was left of the traffic at that time of the night. On there way to a club called the Chain Saw on the south side of town. Raven said that this place had "Ideal taps" and to trust her that he would no feel bad about draining a few pints off of them.

"I still cant believe your taking this so well." Raven yelled at him over the roar of the bike. And Robin hung a hard rite.

"Well think about it I've fought vamps with Batman and I know for a fact that the supernatural exists why would I be so freaked about me being one. Any way I have you to show me how its done."

"Well that was strait forward bird boy………….stop here."

They were two blocks away from the Chain Saw when they stopped the bike and dismounted and made there way down the street to the club/ bar.

"So your not mad at me?" Raven questioned and looked over her shoulder as cat knocked over a trash can with a loud hiss and a crash.

"Chill, I'm fine." And he put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer seeing as she looked a little cold. Yeah that's it cold.

"Ok but if you have any issues with it just tell me I can help." As they crossed the street with only one block to go.

"It's ok as long as I can keep the sun I'm cool." And he rubbed her arm up and down to warm it more. "So how do we get in? we don't look twenty one."

"We don't… come on." And with that Raven flew up to the roof of the building on there right.

"A little help I don't have my utility belt." Robin haled up to Raven. She just smirked.

"Just jump boy blunder."

"Ok if you say so." Robin gathered himself and jumped with his entire strength witch unfortunately put him fifty feet above the roof. As he flew past a laughing Raven he began to rethink the amount of energy he put in to that jump. As he came down Raven didn't help but lit him land rather gracefully on the roof next to her with a smooth tumble.

"Don't know your own strength bird boy?" she said in a vary playful un Raven like tone.

"Yeah, I guess." He said and moved to the edge of the building. "So, why are we up here?"

"Just wait and you well see. And stay put when I move I don't need you messing this up." And she gave him another Raven-esc smile.

So they sat in wait looking at people walk by all sorts of punks, skids, and emos until Raven saw here mark it was a punk guy with a red mohawk, plaid stretch pants, jean jacket with assorted patches of bands and what have you ,and a pair of heavy black combat boots. He was the perfect tap he looked like a drug user and he was alone.

Junkies were the best you could knock them out drain um and when they wake up they think they just got wasted and passed out or something.

"Stay here." She said and jumped in to the ally to set her trap for the unsuspecting punk. Leaving Robin to watch and see the situation unfold.

"Hey you looking to score?" Raven said to the punk as he crossed the ally and he stopped and looked at her.

"Maybe girly wuch your poison?" The punk said now leaning on the ally wall for balance.

"Blood, but that doesn't mean I don't have any thing for you."

"You gat Ice?"

"Eight ball good for you."

"Yeah that just fine, how about a gram." And he pulled out a wad of bills and stated counting. And that's when she made her move she jumped in the air behind him and kicked hard in to the back of his head, causing his brain to do a quick game of pin ball in his scull and he fell to the ground. She then grabbed his ankle and flew him up to the roof with Robin.

"Wow." Was all he could muster as she went to work on the punk.

She pulled her tap kit out of her back pocket witch consisted of a few needles a collection sack and some spare hose. She then grabbed his arm and looked at it. "No tracks, damn." She then pulled down his pants and found a fat vain on the back of his knee. She attached the needle to the hose and the hose to the sack witch held about three pints. She shoved the needle in and his healthy vain filled the bag to capacity in no time. She pulled the needle out and teleported the unconscious punk to the ally again.

"Shall we drink now or later." And the dizzy spell that hit her answered for her. They would have to drink it now any way it's only good for about fifteen minutes after taken from the donor.

"That was pretty slick." Robin said coming out of his shock.

"You think so I think I dragged it on to long, but I'm overly critical of my self." And she began to suck the blood out of the bag. It only took her a second to drain every last drop.

"Now what do I get?" Robin asked in a chilled like tone.

"I cant lit you drink whole when you are this young or you may get a little antsy."

"Then how do I eat my throat hurts bad."

"Dig in." Raven said and bared her neck to him. He could see the blood under her skin coursing threw her body. He didn't have to ask again. He toke a step forward and hugged tightly. Kissing her neck softly he could feel his k-9's dissented on there own at touch with her skin he gave her soft nips at first but when she moaned his name that was all it toke he bit hard and she just laughed a little. The blood was like a drug it went strait to the brain and the began to make him mentally orgasm while he lapped up the blood thirstily. He pulled away from her neck and kissed her on the mouth before proceeding to her wrist witch he bit in to the main vain and drew out a little more food before he pulled away and sat back with a sad expression on his face.

"Sorry." He said with blood on his chin.

"It's ok you did good you knew when to stop before I had to make you…you'll make a fine vampire bird boy…oh you got a little something on your face." He rubbed his chin but only managed to smear the blood around. " Oh lit me get it." She reached out at first with her hand but pulled it back and liked the blood from his chin and lower lip, eliciting a dark red blush from the boy wounded and the dark bird.

Just then the sun began to rise out to the east over the desert and it looked different there were colors Robin had never before seen his new eyes made it look like the sky was alive and moving.

"Oh yeah you can see the wind now cant you?"

"Is that why the sky looks like its moving?"

"Yeah its just one more little gift we have. When the sun hits it correctly it makes the best sun sets you'll ever see, the sun rise is only the preview my boy…lets go home and clean up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that was ok I guess review if you wont more plain and simple.

Sorry if you think their relationship is going to fast but I think vampires are vary sexual people and its just a part of there lives

Oh yeah its time for a poll who do you think should be the first to fined them out and should they except it or hate them for it.

Star

BB

Cy


	4. Irish slayer

Well hear you go kids I'd like you all to give a hand to GMastr56, Irishfighter, for

reviewing and evilsangel who is now beta-ing for me now on with the chapter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**: North Jump 1:13AM**

A man who looked to be in his early twenties is walking down a dark street he was dawning a world war two green combat jacket grey faded t shirt that looked older than him and some torn up jeans with brown hiking boots. He had dark green eyes and light brown hair and pail skin without any blemishes adorning it.

The wind kicked up and he pulled his jacket tighter over his back and lifted the caller. He had a feeling he was being fallowed and kept peeking over his shoulder to only see the streets uninhabited. But he still had that unshakable feeling that there was something behind him he placed a hand in his jacket pocket pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a small matchbook he shook a stick out of the box and placed it between his lips and struck a match. As he was going to light the cigarette the wind picked up again put out the match. He smiled to himself and stuck another one and succeeded in lighting up this time.

He toke a turn down an ally stopped and pulled a long drag off of his cigarette. When he turned around three men were standing in front of him. All of whom were rather big and the kind of people you lock your car door because of.

"Hey man spare a drink for a brother." Said the man in the center of the group who appeared to be the other twos leader.

"Not for you night stalker." Said the red head with a thick Irish accent and he put his hand in his pocket and set his fingers around a pair of brass knuckles with rune carvings in the front of them.

"looks like we have a Van Helsing boys. What's your name big man?" Said the lead thug vamp in the center of the group.

"Fin McCool, but you can call me the Reaper." He slowly put his hands to his lips and retrieved the cigarette. "And I'm about to collected a few souls." And with that he flicked his cigarette at the vamp on the left. It spun threw the air and hit him in the chest and exploded on impacted throwing him to the ground with a crunchy thud. "You can get a priest to bless any thing these days." And he gave the remaining two an evil smile.

"You are going to pay for that Irishmen." And the two vamps pulled knifes out. "I'm going to tap you old school. Cut a hole and your jugular and beer bong you." And he lunged at fin and swung in a large arc and skimmed his forehead blood covering the left side of his face instantly. Then he jabbed at his upper left chest. Fin countered and wrapped his left arm around the vamps knife wielding right arm and locked his elbow, then he pulled his right had out of his pocket brass knuckles and all and slammed it hard against the vamps locked elbow. The blessed brass knuckles cut threw his arm like butter and gave a loud pop. And the vamp screamed in pain falling to the ground shaking clutching the stub that was his arm. The other one now leaping in to aid his fallen leader. He swung at the red heads body but he only backed away and dogged then the lackey threw a high ark from top to bottom only to have Fin grab the blade. The vamp looked in shock as the slayer held the sharp end of the blade blood squirting from between his fingers.

"Tell the devil hi for me." And fin threw a punch at the vamps heart exploding it without breaking the skin. The Irishmen then walked back over to the now armless leader of the group who had been slowly crawling out of the ally. "Hold it." Fin yelled and the vamp froze. Fin walked over and kicked him on to his back. "You know, I don't like killing mate. It's just the way of the world you can just as well not live in sin and be a day walker." And he lit another cigarette and toke a long drag. "I know how hard it is to live that life, I live it."

The vampire on the ground came out of his shocked state realizing what was going on. "You day walking traitor." And he spit at Fin.

"Oh so that's how it is. See you later mate." And he began to walk out of the ally. "or not." And he flicked his cigarette at the vamp on the ground and the blast killed him. Fin crossed him self chin to chest shoulder to shoulder and began his walk down the street again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N ok if any one doesn't get how that works it's like this if you are a sinner vampire like you kill and what not you lose the ability to walk in the day and Christian artifacts begin to do damage on you. Like a cross or something blessed like holy water or the brass knuckled or the cigarettes witch mite I say are cool. If you live a good life and don't kill and stuff you can walk in the day and Christian stuff doesn't bother you. That's just how it works in this story I'm trying to make it original.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**: Titans Tower 9:00AM **

Robin and Raven had been at the tower for awhile now talking about what to expect from now on and that he well gain new abilities in time, with the proper training of course. They sat at the kitchen table drinking there usual morning beverages, coffee and herbal tea. Until Robins stomach gave a growl.

"I'm kinda hungry." Robin stated and Raven gave him a puzzled look.

"You just ate."

"Not that kind of food real food eggs and stuff."

"Oh well go make some."

"I don't want to cook let's go out… were still in are street clothes."

"Ok, why not? I know a place on the side of town that we can get a good stack of waffles."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**: Big D' and the Kids Table diner east Jump 9:47**

The diner was a small place on the far side of town with a few big rigs out and about five cars in front. The inside looked like an every day trucker joint down to the skinny stereotype waitress with the bee hive hair and calls every one honey or sugar. The patrons of the joint were all trucker looking except a guy in a combat jacket in the corner sipping his coffee, and a group of four men in floral shirts by the register.

"You come here on your own." Robin whispered in her ear as they sat at the bar.

"If you haven't noticed I'm a big girl now boy wonder."

"You don't say." And Robin waved down the waitress.

"What can I get you two love birds?" Asked the walking beehive, earning a blush from both of the Titans.

"I'll just have a short stack with strawberries on top." Requested Raven.

"And ill have that and the steak and eggs. And can I get that steak rare, really rare." The waitress nodded and walked of to the kitchen.

"That sounds good." Complimented Raven.

"Yea-"

**BANG **Robin was interrupted by a gun shot. The men in the floral shirts were now waving guns around and demanding money from the register. And two were demanding the wallets of every one in the restaurant.

"You two give it up." Said a man to the two birds pointing a gun at Robins face.

"No." Robin replied with a cocky grin on his face. Which seemed to unnerve the stick up man.

"Boss we have a hero want me to waist him uffffff ahaah." As a plate flew in to his throat like a frisbie and he fell flat on his back. But it wasn't the Titans who did it, it was the guy from the corner. The second the man hit the ground robin was on his feet and had drop kicked another guy in the corner and raven removed the guns from the rest with her powers.

"Thanks." Robin and Raven said to the guy in the corner. "I'm Robin and this is Raven." And he extended a hand.

"Fin, Fin McCool. You two be the Teen Titans than rite?"

"Yeah."

"I have a message for Raven, can we speak in privet." Asked Fin in his thick Irish accent.

"What ever you need to say you can say to the both of us." Raven spoke up.

"Suit yourself lass. You have a Shambler and the Coalition sent me to help." With that the color drained from Ravens already pail face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well what can it be. Any way I'll update at five Reviews this time so get to it. R&R


	5. FM Wrong Company

Well how did you like the last chapter I was going to do a Pulp Fiction seen in the diner but it would have put Raven even more ooc than I already have and I don't want that do I soI did'nt. The few of you who read my last story Shamblers are not the same as in this one asin the last one they were strait out zombies but in this one, well read on and it well get explained.

Beta-evilsangel

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Well I fell into prison_

_At about a quarter to three_

_Where I found in my cell_

_A glass waitin' for me_

_So I felled what was empty_

_And pulled up a stool_

_But he stood in the corner_

_The Ol' Devil wouldn't move_

_He said you drink when you're lonely _

_No I drink when I want_

_He said you'll never be sober_

_Sure why would I want that?_

_I only drink to be merry _

_But unfortunately…_

_I'm in the wrong prison cell_

_In the wrong company_

_: Wrong Company by Flogging Molly_

**: Big D and the Kids Table diner east Jump 10:11 **

"Why is he here" Raven asked Fin who was sitting across the booth from her and Robin.

"Why else? He's hungry and this is a big city. It's nothing personal, but he still needs to be exterminated. The Coalition was vary specific." Fin explained and made for another sip of his coffee.

"Raven what's a shambler." Robin being a little confused about every thing that had just been laid on him. He had rarely seen Raven get so worked up over any thing and that wasn't helping his confidence mush either. If he could look to Raven for any thing it was that she was unwavering and fearless a stone but this was bad if it could make her look paler that she was already.

"They are very old very bad night walkers. Capable of draining four five people in a few minutes, and we don't need that kind of murder rate in Jump. And these things just don't know when to quit."

"There is a little bit more to it than that lass, this son of bitch is making vamps out of some unsavory people. And it looks like he's been teaching them. I've already got three but there is no telling how many are in this city." The gash on his forehead was only a thin white line as was the one on his palm from when he was holding the business end of the vamps knife.

"So he's making night walkers? That doesn't make since." Raven now almost as confused as Robin.

"Don't mater how much since it makes. It just needs to be fixed. Now if you pleas show me to your base of operations I need to make a few calls and if you don't mind I could use a shower and a nap." And the Three left for the tower. To help there 'company' get equated

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**: Titans Tower 11:10**

Robin and Raven were on the computer looking in to police files hoping to pick up some clues about the whole shambler thing. It was a little hard to concentrate and the matter at hand because Fin was singing so loud in the shower you could hear him four rooms over. Much to the displeasure of Beast Boy whose room was just bellow Fins guest room and he liked to seep till one in the afternoon when permitted.

"Look at this." Raven pulled Robin over to her computer. "Look mass suicide, satanic blood sacrifices five dead." Raven pointed out and looked rater proud of her self with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah I've got seven of the same thing over hear." And Ravens smile turned into a sarcastic frown.

"Show off."

"There is something to it. The people who are involved are mostly collage students at JCU and teens from around the area. A little out of character because the blood that was still in them tested negative for drugs." Robin stated now him with the proud grin on his face.

"Well look at that." And both Robin and Raven screamed because Fin had turned off the shower and snuck up on them both without noticing. He toke two cigarettes out of his pocket and lit them both and inhaled deeply and exhaled two smoke streams out his nose.

"You can't smoke in here." Robin stated, he had no tolerance for second hand smoke.

"hmm ok mate." And he toke both of the death sticks out of his mouth examined each as if the was from another planet. He made a few steps backward and tossed the cigarettes at the two titans. On impacted they exploded like kids party favors not doing any damage but smoking up the room and making both the birds cough a little. "Looks like we have two bad little birdies… I wonder what's your sin…. I know… its lust if you don't want any more fire crackers going off I'd say you should tell who ever your kissen' you love um." And he walked out of the room.

"Fucking mic." Robin muttered under his breath.

"Heard that." Yelled Fin from down the hall.

"Who is this guy?" Robin asked looking at Raven.

"Fin, Fin McCool." He yelled from down the hall again. And both the titans looked at each other jaws on the ground.

"So what do you think of this guy?" Robin asked Raven contemplating how much he really wanted there new company.

"I've heard of him he is one bad slayer. They say he dropped a whole clan of night walkers back in Dublin and that's when the Coalition picked him."

"The Coalition, I've heard that like five times today who are they?" Robin couldn't help but be a little curious about his new world.

"_Sigh…_The Coalition is a kinda government for the vamp under world and the police the night walkers and keep them under wraps. They pull all the strings, if you're a vamp then they have a file on you. Don't ask me how they pull that off. But all in all they aren't that bad just covering there backs, hey they don't make us pay taxes." Raven And Robin laughed at the remark.

"I think I'm going to take another shower." And Robin stood up from the computer.

"Ok just call if you need me."

Robin left and went up to his room and to take a shower. He punched in the key code and entered the room. He stopped and looked at his dresser. On it was his mothers old crucifix necklace he began to get undressed and grabbed a towel and went in to the wash room. When he finished he stood in front of his dresser and looked at the cross again he picked it up and looked at it in his palm and thought of his lost family, that was until the cross lit up red hot and branded the mark in to his palm. And he lit out a scream and dropped on the ground in shock. In an instance Raven had appeared in the room as well as fin and Cy. Robin still holding up his towel with his recently branded hand.

"What happed?" Cy was the first to speak. "And who are you?" turning to look at Fin.

"I'm Fin Ravens old school mate and he thought he saw a pimple." Fin lied.

"Oh hey…and don't be such a girl Robin." And he exited the room. And Robin shut the door behind him.

"So what really happed?" asked Raven with a worried look on her face.

"The cross it ah it branded me." Robin explained and revealed his hand to the two other day walkers.

"Hmmm catch." And fin pulled a small wooded cross from his jacket and tossed it to Robin he caught it and nothing happened. "What was the cross made of?"

"It was my moms old silver cross."

Fin turned and looked at Raven. "Looks like your mate there has silver allergies." And Raven let out a sigh of relief. "That branding may come in handy…get it handy." Critics chirp in the background. "Americans… no since of fun."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well how did you like it. It well take some reviews to see the next chapter. So R&R good or bad I love um all.

P.S. It is now between BB and Cy for who figures Robin and Ravens secret first.


	6. Thier is no spoon

Well here is the nixed chapter. No fluff or sex in this one that's next chapter and you aren't going to get it with out some reviews. Well here you go read on.

Beta-evilsangel

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Robin had got dressed him and Raven went down to the main room to watch some T.V., well Robin would watch but Raven would read one of her books that was written in some dead language. When they made it to the common room it was still empty except for Cyborg who was prepping a breakfast for him and any one else who would want any, just like any other morning that the tin man was cooking.

"Hey yawls want some breakfast?" Cy yelled at the two birds sitting on the couch.

"No thanks." They replied in unison.

"Well sit down over here any way, we need to talk." Robin and Raven gave each other worried looks. "Now…" Robin turned off the TV and Raven closed her book. "I don't have all day." Cy now getting impatient. They stood and walked over to the table and took a seat.

"What would you like to talk about Cy." Robin asked for both of them.

"I think you know what I want to talk about." Both the birds stayed quit. "Come on guys you can talk to me, when have I ever betrayed your trust." The birds kept the silence. And Cy lost his temper. "Ok you two I know for a fact that Raven didn't go to school here on earth. So who the hell is this McCool character?"

"Oh that's all?" Raven let out a sigh and Robin loosened up a bit. "Fin is a operative for the Vatican investigating some things in jump and we are supposed." Raven moved here voice to a whisper now. "Keep it off the radar."

"Really, and for what reason would the Catholics need are help."

"Because I am vary religious and offered them the tower as a base of operations."

"I don't buy it" but before he could pry any further into the situation the alarm went off and they all ran to the computer. "We'll talk about this later." But he quitted down when BB and Star came in the room.

"Ok teem we have a bank robbery fourteen men, armed and they are holding hostages." Robin detailed going into fearless leader mode. "Titans Go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Winthrop United National Bank 3:27pm **

The titans assembled out side the bank and got the report from the officers that had the front door covered. There were still fourteen in the building but five were unaccounted for in the back of the bank working on the safe while the rest were on hostage control. And two door guards keeping all the cops heads down with casual bursts of automatic gun fire at anyone in the front of the building.

"Ok team Raven and I are going in threw her when you get the signal Cyborg blow threw the west wall. Star, BB I want you to come threw the front and take out any one with a gun left standing." They all nodded and took positions and Raven enveloped him and her aura and they were in an unoccupied office in the bank on the second floor were the safe happened to be located because of repeated attempts of tunneling in from the sewers.

"Raven what do you see in the hall way." She exited and reappeared in her aura. "One at either end of hall and around the bend to the rite there are three with a hostage working on the safe." Robin took a deep breath and checked his utility belt quickly. You could see his brain working and formulating a plan, working out the safest way to get the hostages out with as little damage to the innocent as possible.

"You take the guy to the left silently and I'll take the hall to the rite and the three at the safe."

The Boy Wonder opened the door and crouched down Raven close behind. Both of the guards were facing the opposite way not expecting some one to come out of a second floor office. Raven slowly and quietly slid threw the shadows. When she was about three feet away she covered his head in the black aura which muffled his yell and suffocated him at he same time she turned to see Robin making his move. He moved up to the man and stood behind him. Then reached with his left and wrapped it around his throat and cover his mouth with the rite dropping him without a noise. Then without hesitation he jumped around the corner and threw two freeze disks covering every one in ice even the hostage. But they weren't lethal and they would all be alive and well in a few hours. He jogged back down the hall to Raven and peeked over the balcony overlooking the main entrance and the rest of the hostages and gunmen.

There were two men on the west wall still two by the door and five guarding the hostages in center of the room. "Raven, when I jump pull a barrier around the hostages so they don't catch any flack." He then pulled his communicator out. "Team when you hear the explosion go." With that Robin lunged off the balcony and threw five exploding disks at the men around the hostages. Just before they hit Raven had the barrier up, the explosions hit four dead on knocking them unconscious while the fifth hit two feet away from one guy and blew him under a table. At the same time the first disk hit, Cy knocked down the west wall and put the two by it out of commission with a solid punch the gut and a sonic blast to the shins and chest. Just as Robin landed he was able to see one unfortunate gunmen blasted with a star bolt and the other being mulled by a green German Shepard.

Seeing all the men down and out Raven lifted the barrier and flew down to see the rest of the Titans. "Good job team that was as good as I ask and no hostage got hurt." But before he could say more there was a scream from a woman hostage.

The guy that Robin blew under the table was now back up and had a woman with a gun to her head.

"LET ME OUT OR THE WOMAN GETS IT!" he screamed and pushed the barrel of his gun hard agenized the woman's head and she gave another scream.

"Easy man let her go." Robin said trying to talk down the man with a crazy look in his eyes.

"NEVER BACK UP I'LL DO IT!"

"You are only making it worse on yourself. Now lit her go."

"THAT'S IT IF I GO SOMEONE IS COMING WITH ME!" and he pulled the trigger but nothing happed. Raven was holding the hammer back with her dark energy so it couldn't shoot. He then looked up at the titans with that oh I'm fucked look on his face. He dropped the girl and the gun and pulled out a knife in the process and ran at Robin.

Robin just ducked and dogged his whiled swings, he felt like it was a joke because of how slow the guy was swinging, but what he didn't realize was that the man that was swinging at him was vary fast and he himself was a blur until he got board and gave the guy a quick jab to the neck and he fell to the ground motionless. When he turned to look back at his team they were all looking at him in an utter state of shock except Raven who had a hint of a smile on her face. Beast boy was the first to speak though.

"Dude you were like pulling a Neo with the bullet time. With the wishhshshshsh and the nirr nirrre wosh."

"Yes Robin when did you become as fast as the Glorferders." Starfire remarked on the new show of talent the Boy Wonder demonstrated. But Cyborg didn't say a thing he just gave him one of his all knowing looks. Beast boy all the while doing an impersonation of Robin or Neo in the background who knows.

"Just a lot of training." Robin lied. "Now lets get back to the tower and get some dinner. The cops can take care of the rest of this." And they all departed back to the tower Beast boy and Star still talking about the display and Raven had to put up her hood to hide her smile.

She was vary proud of Robin. She had never seen a fledgling progress this much, she herself still can't move any ware near that fast, but then again she may never, the vampirism effects her differently not being human and all. But still she couldn't help but imagine what he could do in five years lit alone an eternity. He may be even faster than Fin and that was saying something. Fin McCool the legendary night clan killer over two hundred kills to his name.

She shook off her day dreaming and took to the air after the T-car and the R-cycle so they could go get some dinner and maybe some _dessert_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review if you want another chapter, 5 and ill post it the next morning.


	7. Green sunset, Amethyst tattoo

Well some weird stuff happed when I was giving blood today, and to all of you who are just scared to do it, don't sweat it. It doesn't hurt and you're saving a life when you do it. And if you have the time, do an automated pheresis donation. Also if you are and O type you should, it is in vary high demand, and it can be used to save anemic babies a little goes a long way. Any way funny story the guy next to me is getting his drawn and he gets a cramp in his back and he pulled the needle out on accident and the blood from his arm was spraying out and some girl fainted when she saw it. I was laughing so hard until it got or my jeans, SOB you know.

Well any way hear is my attempted a romantic or sexy chapter. Tell me what you think pleas.

Beta evilsangle

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The titans went strait to there favorite pizza place for a celebratory dinner. Except for Cy who had to attend to some so called business. He ended up just dropping Beast Boy and Star off and heading to only he knows were.

They were all having fun and without Cyborg there they were able to agree on a vegetarian pizza with extra cheese. Even Raven had a hint of a smile on her face. A little because of the fact that she knew Robin was adjusting well so far and sadly because BB's Neo / Robin impression was getting pretty good. Much to Robins dismay as well not really because of the impression but because he thought he was way cooler than Neo and the fact that he was being compared to

him was like saying Neo had him beat.

Every thing was going great until Star started to get a little to close to Robin.

"Hey Star its just a little too warm out for you to sit so close." Robin stated as he slid further around the table away from her.

"But I thought you found my presence enjoyable." And she scooted practically on to his lap.

Normally this kind of thing would not get on Ravens nerves but for some reason the evasion of Robins personal space had wiped

the short lived smirk off her face.

"Star I think you should sit back where you were." Raven said in a monotone voice masking the twinge of emotion under her skin. Why, she thought to herself do I feel so protective of him its not like we have any thing together. The only time we ever did any thing was just out of lust, bloodlust. She knew Robin cared about her but no more that beast boy or Starfire.

"Raven, if he wanted me off, he would tell me." Starfire retorted in a mater of fact kind of tone.

"I did, now get off of me Star it's to hot and I'm not in the mood." And he gently pushed her off and slid further around the table until he was touching Raven but neither of them seemed to pay any notice but Starfire did.

"Oh so you can sit next to Raven though. Is she colder than I, is that it?" Star said razing her voice a little.

"Star it's not like that." And Robin separated from the dark bird.

"Well good, we both know that you are mine anyway." And that's when Raven snapped, she had heard quite enough of the ignorant alien.

"He dose not belong to you!" Raven screamed loosing control.

"Oh so you think he is yours!" Star yelled back.

"He doesn't belong to any one you stupid alien slob."

"Gnikcuf neeuqeci tuls! I'm going home." And she took flight and headed for the tower.

"You know, I think I'm going to go take a walk. Bye." Beast Boy got up and left without another word. Leaving the two birds together.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do any of that you know?" Robin spoke in a soft voice.

"No I did, she can't treat you like that and for future information, when I turned you that made you mine." Raven said with a rare smile that was becoming more and more frequent in the boy wonders presence.

"Ha, ah um are you serious."

"Kinda."

"What do you mean, kind of?" Robin now a bit nerves.

"Any thing I want you to do. I can make you do."

"Bull."

"Want me to prove it?" Robin said nothing. "That's what I thought. Now come on its almost sun set and don't want you to miss it."

"Yes master." Robin said sarcastically. "Do you want to take my bike?"

"Ok how bad can it be?" They both stood from the table Robin dropped fifty dollars

on it and went out side.

Robin jumped on the motorcycle but Raven just stood there.

"Well get on. I wont go to fast."

"Promise?"

"Raven just trust me and get on." He said in the sweetest voice he was capable of. It must have worked because she climbed on and held on to her seat.

" Hey Rae, you may wont to hold on to my waist."

"You wish."

"Just a little." And Robin started the bike and peeled out down the street. Raven instantly letting go if the seat and replacing it with two armfuls of Robins chest.

He weaved in and out of traffic and ran red lights, no doubt something he picked up from the bat. But it got the job done they were at the beach just in time to see the sun setting.

"Holy crap batman." Robin muttered under his breath. And he followed Raven out to the sand and sat down next to were she did to watch the beauty unfold in front of them.

He could see the wind now and the colors it possessed. It added greens and blues to the already golden, red, and orange sun set.

"Its not really the wind its the pollution in it. Now since you can see a little UV light when the sun hits it rite you can see this." Raven explained.

"Thank you so much Raven for giving this to me." Robin said in his most sincere tone. He really did love what was happening to him, he was faster, stronger, and his senses were at a level he had never before dreamed of.

"No thank you. If it weren't for you being there when I needed you I wouldn't be here."

Robin took his eyes off the sun set and looked at Raven, she was twice as beautiful as the sun could ever be. He leaned over to her cheek and kissed it softly. Raven turned and looked at him eyes a little wide.

"What was that for?"

"It just seemed like the rite thing to do." Robin replied simply and stood up offering her a hand.

"Let's go get a drink." Raven just smiled at him. He was a fledgling he would need more blood than her for a week or so. But soon he would only need to drink once every two weeks. His body was changing so fast now he needed the bloods energy.

"Just drink from me now we can hunt tomorrow." And she pulled him back down to the sand. Robin scanned the beach quickly there was nobody there.

He lowered his head to her cheek and kissed it a few times before moving to her neck. He felt his teeth extend. He pushed himself against her and onto her back. He slowly lowered his teeth in to her neck and she let out the tinniest of gasps. The blood flowed out smoothly between his waiting lips and down his throat. It was warm and cooling at the same time it left him in a state of nirvana. He began to grind his hips against hers and she moaned a little. He let go of her neck and started to kiss her. There tongues danced in each others mouths. Robin pulled away and took her wrist, he removed his glove and offered her his. They wrapped their lips around each others wrists and bit in making a blood circle becoming one body one heart there beats synchronized. They shared and received any pain was forgotten and replaced with orgasmic pleasure coursing threw their bodies. It tool all of his will power but Robin eventually pulled away as did Raven.

"Were not ready to go further are we?" Robin asked panting softly, the holes in his body starting to heal.

"No, but I'm proud of you. You can see threw the bloodlust. Some day we well take the nixed step." She to was panting but her holes had healed the second he removed his mouth. That was her strength not speed but her magic was now more powerful than ever before she turned in to a vamp.

"Well how about we make a step in the forward direction." He pulled on his discarded gloves and he recovered a small silver cross. The one that left the brand in the center of his hand that would never go away. Even with his new healing abilities.

He held the crucifix in front of Raven. "It was my mothers, I want you to have it; the silver well hurt me anyway." Raven retrieved the cross and examined it had four letters on it M G and K G.

"What do the letters stand for?" Raven inquired.

"My parents initials my dad gave it to my mom as a wedding gift."

"Robin, I cant take this."

"Yeah you can. He took the necklace out of her hand and moved behind her. I can't wear it anyway. Ha allergies." He gently wrapped the gift around her slender neck

and clasped it.

"Thank you Robin." She placed a hand over her heart and turned to face him. "But I need to give you something." She took his arm and rolled up the sleeve.

"What are you doing?"

"This is going to hurt a little." He just nodded. Raven placed her hand over his bicep and incased it in black energy. Robin winced but held his silence. When she removed her hand in its place was a tattoo of two eyes, but not just any eyes they where Ravens deep amethyst eyes.

"It is more that just a tattoo, are bond is now stronger, if me or you are ever in danger we well feel it and well be able to find each other."

"Wow thank you. Hey got branded on my hand and a tattoo all in one day. Talk about productive."

"Oh god, you know how to kill the mood. If you had played your cards rite you could have gotten some." And Raven stood up and offered her hand to him. "Now lets go home."

"Yes master."

"Smart ass."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well what did you think a little much to little, do tell.

And now I call for a simple contest. Count the F's in the thing below the firs one to send me the correct answer well get to design Fin's partner personality looks even if it's a vamp or not. Night walker or day. Any way good luck.

FINISHED FILES ARE THE RE-

SULT OF YEARS OF SCIENTIF-

IC STUDY COMBINED WITH

THE EXPERIENCE OF YEARS.


	8. Greetings from the Reaper

Greetings from the Reaper

Well last chapter it was 6 Fs the normal person reads it once and gets three. And the winner of the F-ing challenge Motoko Forever and if I do say so myself I think she disserves it. The reviews she gives are touching. Any way here is the chapter.

**Beta-evilsangel **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Cy had dropped off Star and BB at the pizza place he did have business to attend to. He knew something was going on with that Fin guy and he was going to find out.

When he arrived back at the tower he heard loud music blaring from one of the guest rooms. He could only assume that it was Fin taking advantage of the empty tower to enjoy some music.

He made his way down the hall to the room that the sound was erupting from. It was a Flogging Molly song he had heard before. BB had talked him in to listing to it in the T-car one weekend a while back. The song was seven deadly sins and he could distinctly hear Fin in the background singing along with the stereo. Cy knocked on the door to receive no answer.

"Hey open up." Cy yelled threw the door to get no answer still. He jiggled the knob, it was unlocked. "I'm coming in."

Fins background singing stopped and there was no one there. He took a step in and closed the door behind him music still blasting. He walked over to the CD player and turned it off, but not before noticing a gun and ammo next to it.

The gun was a world war style colt 45. The kind that the barrel wasn't rifled so the bullet tumbled in the air so on impacted it doesn't go in it out. It goes in and twists around in your body then goes out; the kind of gun that could drop guys on PCP. Plus the ammo was a little odd, in the face of each bullet a cross was carved in. But all in all it was a normal looking gun.

"That's just plain rude." Cy jumped at the Irishman's voice and turned to see Fin standing in the corner. A guest room is the guests room, and you should not go in to someone's room without permission. Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Who are you?" Cy asked ignoring Fins little speech.

"Fin McCool, I thought we had already gone threw this order Victor." Cy took a step back and turned his arm in to the sonic cannon and leveled it with Fins chest.

"Ill ask you one more time. Who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell am I? Hmm, Well maybe the question is what the hell am I?" and Fin disappeared.

The music turned on again and startled Cyborg. He turned around to see Fin cleaning his gun.

"You can put the arm thing away, I wont hurt you. I cant hurt an innocent." Cy turned his the cannon back in to a arm but not before it made a small sparking sound and Cy smiled.

"I know you never went to school with Raven."

"Yeah."

"I know you aren't human."

"Yup."

"And I know you don't work for the church."

"Ah and you were doing so good, you were on a roll. I do work for the church. Well in sorts. I work for the Coalition, and they work with the church. I suppose you can say as an out side advisors in maters of well Ill let you figure that out."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm lookin for someone."

"Who?"

"Don't know its name yet."

"Then how are you going to find him."

"Never said any thing about a gender. Could be a guy I guess, but I dont like to jump to conclusions about gender. Let me tell you, get a little whisky in you, gender guessing well lead to some therapy."

"So you have nothing to go on?"

"Never said that mate."

"Then how are you supposed to find it then?"

"Well, look for its demons and ask them."

"What are you?"

"I am but a collector of the lost souls that are given a gift and use it with mal intentions; that live off sin and stray from the path of light."

"Oh no, your some bible thumping freak."

"Yeah, but I thump my bible to a different beat. Now if you'll excuse me I have stuff to do. And when the birds get back tell them I know its name." And he disappeared before Cy could say another word.

"He's a nut, crazy." Cy turned off Fins CD player and exited the room and headed for his. He was going to do a little research on Fin McCool and the Coalition.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin didn't have a lot to go on but he knew were to start. Just like any other job start from the bottom and work your way up. He needed a fledgling and time to beat it out of him.

He figured he would start at good hunting spots. Parks always had some teens walking around in them and it was far away from any streets or houses so even if someone had a chance to scream nobody would come to play the hero.

It was about mid night when he made it to Jump Central Park. He made a few stops on his way there; he was going to need some cigarettes. Plus it took like three hours and a little donation in to the needy box for him to get a priest to bless a carton of Camel unfiltered.

The park had the normal stereotypical teen stoners like he guessed there would be; mostly squatters that lived in the park. He thought it was funny, because half of them were just rich kids looking to get laid and go back to school a week later and tell there friends about how some nobody fucked them, and the other half were the lost and forgotten kids that really had nowhere to go.

He sat down on a bench and sparked up a cigarette. One of the biggest plusses of having the virus was you could do any thing and not get sick, any cancer, aids, or even pimples, none of it. He could if it was legal by the Coalition go in to a hospital bite every one of the ill patients and they would all live. But it was forbidden, they said you cant it is up to god to mandate life or death. It bothered him a lot to think about it.

From the bench he was sitting on he could see a few squatters sitting around a fire playing guitar and singing some David Bowie song, in all fairness they weren't that bad he could actually enjoy it if he hadn't seen out of the corner of his eye a few guys grabbing a young girl and her boy friend and dragging them in to a van.

"That'll work." Fin tossed his cigarette and ran after the car. It didn't go far it drove down the street and pulled in to an old burnt down house Fin stopped and ducked behind a tree and watched as the three men pulled the teens out of the back of the van and in to the building shutting the door behind them.

Fin jogged up to the building and looked threw the window; he could see them dragging the teens down a set of basement stairs. He moved to the front door and opened it slowly they didn't bother to lock it. He edged down the hall and stopped when he heard the people speaking.

"Where is he?"

"Hell be here soon and he can have these two."

"Yeah he likes um young." The three voices spoke he couldn't hear the boy and girl, must have been knocked out.

Fin pulled the 45. out of his jacket and moved to the door way.

"Ah so it is a him." The three men jumped at Fins voice and turned to face him taking fighting stances.

"Who the hell are you?" said one of the tallest of the men who was standing to the far left.

"I've been getting a lot of that today. My name is Fin McCool, but in my line of work they call me the Reaper."

"I know you now; you're the son of a bitch who killed the McCloud clan in Dublin."

Yeah that would be me. And he fired at the group. The moment the bullets left the chamber the three vamps had moved out of there path dogging the whole clip.

"Hmm looks like you're a bit faster that the last three." They replied with a stony glare daring him to move.

Fin dropped his gun and slowly moved his hand to his pocket and pulled out a small metal stick and pressed a button and it extended like Robins Bo staff. One of the vamps signaled for the other two to step back. Then walked over to the wall and picked up a metal pole that was leaning to it.

"Lets see what you've got Mr. Reaper." And he moved on Fin, doing an overhead strike which Fin blocked. Then he kicked the vamp in the shin with the flat of his boot and the vamp fell to a knee.

Suddenly the two other vamps jumped in to help; one with an axe and the other with a large knife. Fin kicked the vamp that was on its knees in the chin which caused it to fly backwards. The vamp with the axe swung at Fins face and grazed his cheek. The vamp with the knife lunged and stabbed Fin in the gut, and received a sharp blow to the neck from Fins staff in return, but it only made him take him a few steps back to regain his bearings.

Fin stepped in to a new fighting stance, his left foot forward and his right foot back and held his staff like a baseball bat. The two vamps left standing started forward on him.

"No more mister nice guy." Fin spoke, vampire or not being stabbed in the gut hurt like hell and he needed to finish it now. Fin pressed a button on his staff and from the end a scythes blade slid out. "Now you know why they call me the Reaper."

"What the?" said the vamp with the axe he jumped at Fin and swung his weapon left to right. Fin jumped in to the air over the swing and brought his scythe down on his head, cleaving him down the middle killing him.

The vamp with the knife seemed to be thinking of his nixed move he was about to make a rush but Fin began to speak.

"So how about you tell me who made you and ill let you live for today."

"How about I gut you like a pig!" He ran at Fin knife out in front of him. Fin countered with a simple bottom to top swing. It made contacted with his face; blade entering threw the left of his chin and exiting threw the back of his head dropping him lifeless on the floor.

Fin walked over to the two teens in the corner they were out cold but still breathing. He saw that the vamp he kicked in the chin still alive.

"Hey blood boy wake up." Fin said retracting his scythe and placing it in his back pocket, and grabbing a small veil out of an inner pocket and then sat on the vamps chest. "Hey I said wake up you soppy little twat."

"_Sigh_, I'm not saying anything day walker."

"Course not, I haven't asked you anything yet. Now if you just tell me what I want to know I may just let you walk out of here with your all your appendages."

"Go to hell."

"Not yet, now who is the one making you and all of your friends. And if you pleas, refrain from telling me were to go."

"I don't know anything."

"Don't add hypocrisy to sin mate."

"I'm not saying a thing." Fin uncorked the veil in his hand and dipped his finger in the water.

With a crossing motion on the vamps forehead "In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit speak the truth. Or I swear on the all mighty I well drag your iniquity in to the light." The night walker let out blood curtailing a scream of pure pain as the water on his forehead started to melt away at his skin.

"He calls himself Pariah!"

"Now was that hard?" Fin said with a big grin on his face. But before he could say anything else a hand grabbed his shoulder and threw him against the wall with a hard thud. A man stood over the vampire who was still in pain from the holy water. The man kneeled down over the vamp and placed a hand over his forehead and the vampire stopped squirming. He then walked over to the corner and picked up the girl and brought her over the calmed vamp.

"Drink my son, you well be safe soon, you have served me well." He then turned and walked over to Fin who was hunched over on the floor. When he had been thrown it broke a few of his ribs. "So you are the one who had been hunting my children."

"Pariah I assume, and yes I am the hunter of you and your night walkers."

"Why do you hunt us we hurt no one for pleasure. We just feed on what we need."

"You kill innocents."

"How can you take that out on us? Is the wolf evil for killing the lamp?"

"No but you have choice you can change your ways."

"Yes but I am set in my ways and so are my children. Now be warned I am going to let you live, do not take this as mercy I want you to tell the Coalition that if they continue to hunt me and my new clan we well take it as an act of war and you and me both know that there is more dark in this world than light."

Pariah stood and looked at Fin as if rethinking his position on letting him live. "Remember slayer." Then he kicked Fin in the neck knocking him to the ground unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey I found him." Robin's voice called to the other titans in the building.

"He still alive?-Holy shit look at all this blood" Cy said pointing at the pools of crimson fluid all over the ground.

"Yeah he is but we need to get him back to the tower."

"I'm fine, now help me up." Fin said opening his eyes Robin, Raven and Cyborg were in the basement looking around at the seen. There was blood every where and the weapons on the ground, but all the bodies were gone.

"What happened?" Raven inquired.

"It was the shambler I found him."

"He the one who did this to you?"

"Yeah, I don't think I have ever seem something like this, now lets get back to the tower its about time I- we fill in chrome dome. And I need to make a call."

X

Fin on the phone at the tower.

"-Hello came a female voice "

"-Hey Talon its Fin, it looks like I'm going to need a little help out here."

"-Did you find the shambler?"

"-Yeah, I don't think we've seen anything like this one though. He threatened to take on the Coalition."

"-Enough said, are you ok?"

"-That shambler son of a bitch beat the hell out of me."

"-He got the drop on you?"

"-That's the only way any one can take me love."

"-Sure, Ill be there in a day what kind of gear do I need."

"-Be ready to take out a clan, and bring the sun gun I know someone who well be able to work with it."

XshitpissfuckcumcocksuckermotherfuckertitsfartturdeandtwatX

Sorry I got a little poetic. Anyway tell me what you think. Review and ill post another Good or bad pleas tell me what I need to do to make you like it more.


	9. Interlude with Talon

This chapter was co written by Motoko Forever I would like to give her my thanks.

Sorry for the long wait my computer is all messed up it wasn't letting do anything with well any way thank you to all the reviewers it keeps me going. Well enjoy and give a hand to Motoko Forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Fin was done talking to Talon on the phone he walked back in to the living room were Raven, Robin, and Cy whir all waiting. He stepped in to the room to see Robin and Raven in the corner talking and Cy sitting alone on the couch. Fin made his way to the couch and sat down as did Raven and Robin abandoning there previous conversation. Fin was the first to start talking.

"So how did you three find me down in that basement anyway?"

"When I was in your room and you were sitting I kind of shot you with a tracking beacon. And when Rae and Rob came home I told them about you going out to find someone and they freaked." Cy explained.

"I wouldn't say freaked, just a little concerned. And rightly so when we found you, you were a mess." Raven explained, as good as Fin was she knew he was nowhere near good enough to take a shambler without some help.

"Well thank you all for helping me. And Victor I think we can tell you what is going on. If it's ok with you two that is." Fin said thinking if the birds really wanted there team mate being exposed to this new part of the world.

"Cy, Fin is a vampire hunter. But he only hunts those who kill are take advantage of there gift to do evil things." Cy just nodded at Raves explanation. When he was on the internet before Robin and her got home he had found some information about the Coalition and Fin.

"I know about Fin the 'Reaper' McCool. You're a vampire you hunt and kill your own kind." Cy said, on some level he was discussed and impressed about what he had found. Fin killed his own kind, but he was documented as one of the Coalition's top agents along with his partner.

"Cy its not like that. He isn't like the ones he hunts he only slays the evil, night walkers." Raven said defending Fin and in a way her and Robin.

"Ok so Fin is a 'not evil' vampire. Why are you here?" Cy said turning away from Raven and looking back at Fin.

"I came here to enlist the help of Raven, in the extermination of a shambler and before you ask what a shambler is, shamblers are big bad vampires who cant follow the rules and go about killing people, but even more than the average night stalking blood boy. Their like old heroin addicts, the same amount of blood just doesn't give um that high any more. So they go about draining and killing seven eight people a week. Which is why they need to be taken care of."

"But why Raven?"

"Cy, because I am registered with the Coalition…. I am a day walker like Fin."

"And Robin you knew about all of this?" Robin replied not with words but with a smile. And with his K-9s stretched out long, startling the half metal man. "You to? How long?"

"Well I'm only about two days today. Raven needed me and I was there for her I'll just leave it at that."

"Now it all fits together you with the Neo impersonation at the bank, you and Raven being so close the past day. Well now I see." Every thing coming together in his head. "well how can help?"

"You can't. Its to dangerous."

"Well we could use the help and by the looks of things we well need all we can get with this shambler. He's lookin to set up a night clan in Jump. And I have no doubt in my mind he well if we don't take him out plus my partner is coming and she has a toy that well make him a night clans worst nightmare."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Talon Bloodz was not always as she is today, before she was known as Willow Ivy Nightingale. She was born to a family of rich computer makers. Her brother was a mechanic who worked under a sub-company. She grew up a little church girl and prayed for her family because of their sins. Evan though she was a church girl she had her fun in life. One day she met a guy, by the name of Anthony. She fell for him when she was fifteen. She never saw him during the day, he claimed he had a day shift and was only free at night.

Like many girls after a year, she fell in love with him and eventually introduces him to her family, her mother, father and older brother. Little did she know, the man she thought she knew was a blood thirsty vamp looking to recruit some more night walkers (safety in numbers you know). He bit everyone in the family and gave them the virus. However, because Willow was a pure person without excessive of sin, she was to born a day walker. The man she loved thought he killed her because he pulled four pints of red from her, so he dumped the body in the river and lit her flout down stream.

When Willow awoke, there was a birds flying over her body. She smelled like she was dead and yet she was moving. the crow landed on her and stuck its talon in her chest. when the bird removed it, a drop of blood was there but then the wound was gone. She wanted to die but knew at that moment that there was no going back to the way things use to be. Her family became an entire mob of thirsty night walkers and now she was a day walker. There was only one thought in her head, revenge for what she had lost. That was seven years ago yet she still doesn't look a day over eighteen.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Talon I-57 highway on root to the Tower 3:13 am**

Talon was driving down the highway in a black and red truck with a covered bed. The second she got the call she packed the gear in to the Ford and set on her way from L.A. She had some things to attend to their but that could wait, business before revenge.

She was just reaching the cities edge when one of her tires blew out. She slowed to a stop and pulled over to the shoulder and stepped out of the car. She was a little taller than Raven, slender and muscular. Wearing a long flowing cloak over her white shirt, her hair is spiked and she wears lose black pants with silver dragons around the feet. Her boots are black leather with silver buckles, each with a cross. The bottom of her shoes had crosses made of silver. She wears knuckle gloves, black with a large cross on the palm. Some may say she looked like some religious goth, as contradictory a statement as that is. (A.N. My apologies to any religious goths out there.)

She looked at her tires and noticed that they had been split down the side.

"Come out!" Talon yelled and I figure stepped out of the darkness on the side of the rode.

"How did you know I was here?" said the vamp face still covered in shadow.

"I didn't, you guys always fall for that. Why did you fuck up my trucks tire?" Talon asked in a casual voice, which betrayed the fact that she was slowly reaching to he back pocket for her blessed brass knuckles.

"I come in peace this time. No more Coalition in jump, the Reaper already got the message. If you make a move against the Pariah it well be your last." He disappeared.

"Talk about over dramatic." And she began to change the tire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do not stand at my grave and weep I am not there. I do not sleep. I am a thousands winds that blow. I am the diamond glints on snow. I am the sunlight on ripened grain. I am the gentle autumn rain. When you awaken in the morning's hush, I am the swift uplifting rush Of quiet birds in circled flight. I am the soft stars that shine at night. Do not stand at my grave and cry. I am not there. I did not die." (A.N. Mary Elizabeth Frye – 1932 I can't take credit for that.) Fin was standing in his guest room of the tower looking at a picture of his family. It was an old faded, black and white it seemed to have been taken in the early 1900's.

There was five people in the picture, two young girls in matching dresses of there Sunday best standing in front of there mother dressed similarly. The other two were what appeared to be in Irish military uniform.

The tow girls were dead now the left this plane twenty years ago in there sixties the. The mother passed during the war as did Fins brother. They had been captured by the British and executed for suspicion of IRA terrorism agents the crown Fin had escaped with his sisters and brought them to America. They lived in New York during the Great Depression. Fin worked at a factory so he could support his two sisters, but unfortunately it wasn't enough.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How can something beat Fin that bad?" Robin was looking out his window and Raven was sitting on his bed and looking at the floor. "I mean isn't he like some total bad ass?"

Raven let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, he's pretty old. You pick up a few tricks with time."

"How old is he?"

"Don't know. He wiped out that Dublin clan fifteen years ago but before that he was pretty low key."

"Raven, How serious is this shambler thing?" Robin asked changing the subject a little.

Raven looked up from the carpet she could see the worry on him in spite of his calm demeanor. "Robin, everything is going to be ok." It was a bold faced lie. Like the kind a mother tells her chilled when they are kicked out of there house on to the street. But just like the chilled it helps to hear.

"Thanks, we'll get through this just like every other time." Robin walked over to the bed and sat down only to get back up again at the sound of the door bell.

The two titans made there way to the front door to find see Fin already there, talking to some Goth chick.

"Why do you still dress like that, love?" Fin said giving the girl a hug.

"To put the fear of god in to them. And your sure one to talk, flicking cigarettes around at them and quoting some sadistic shit before you finish um." At that point Fin saw Robin and Raven standing by the elevator entrance to the main hall.

"Robin Raven! I would like you to meet Talon, she'll be the help we need to take care of this little situation."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that was that. Sorry for the long wait again and sorry if this chapter was hard to follow. Anyway review and I'll update how about 6 yeah that sounds fair.

Until next time


	10. The forgetfulness of lust

Well thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. This chapter is a little short but it covers a lot and foreshadows a little to much if you ask me but what ever give it a go and review if you want more to come.

Beta- evils angel

Talon- Motoko Forever

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So did you find him?" Fin asked Talon, up in his guest room which they were sharing.

"I was close but I lost his track about two days after I dropped Kerry and the Drifters."

"We dropped the Drifters." Fin corrected

"I seem to remember me doing the work while you were on your ass half the time." Talon said with a grin on her face.

"If it wasn't for me setting off that claymore it would have been you one on your ass."

"What do you mean? I told you not to touch the pie it was clearly a trap."

"I only picked it up because I thought it was good evidence."

"Fin, the only time I ever saw you take evidence was that hash in Amsterdam and it disappeared, like a day later."

"That vary well may be but I still helped." Fin said while crossing his arms and turning his nose to the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Fin and Talon were in the guest room the two birds were up in Robins room again.

"So what do you think of her?" Robin questioned, straddling Raven while she lay on her back looking up at him with a some what innocent look on her face.

"Well I know we can trust her." She replied and pulled Robin flat on to her chest and she began to nibble his ear gently but still enough to send shivers down his spine.

"How do you know?" He began to grind his clothed hips agents hers.

"She can walk in the day; if she was going to screw us over she would have one hell of a sun burn. Now shut up you must be hungry." Raven stopped her chewing on the Boy wonders earlobe, and stretched her neck to give him better access to the crimson coursing threw her veins.

Robin didn't hesitate in the least this time, he had grown out of it already. His k-9s stretched out and pierced the jugular and the blood pooled in to his mouth.

After consuming a pint of her life source he pulled away and began to kiss her full on the mouth. Making out, and only furthering the lust that was beginning to become practically tangible.

She moved her head away and down his chest to his navel and pulled his shirt over and off. She then put her mouth over his heart and made a small bite she only managed a few table spoons before the holes closed up.

Robin not being able to take the stress that his erection was putting on him removed his pants and underwear, and threw them to a far corner in his room.

Then he went to work on Ravens leotard, he was struggling with the mathematics of getting it off.

"How do you fit so many curves in such a tight piece of clothing?" Robin said laughing at his inabilities.

"I'm only going to show you this once so pay attention." She then proceeded to pull down a previously unseen zipper from the side and slid out of her outfit naked in front of Robin.

Robin could not restrain himself any longer; he lunged on to Raven once again and fell between her legs. He started to kiss her left breast.

They both grew tired of foreplay and Robin entered her, Raven giving a small gasp as he broke her barrier but any pain was soon surpassed by the ecstasy around them. They both pumped in rhythm until they reached their points of release.

Robin pulled out and laid next to Raven. "I thought we said we would wait." Robin gave with a panting voice.

"I knew we wouldn't last a week. It's the blood lust you can't help it, and neither can I."

Robin was about to say something when he heard a knock at the door. "Hey Rob you see Star or BB?" called Cy from the far side.

Robin yelled threw the door. "No not since the…the pizza place."

X

Beast Boy and Star sat nixed to each other unconscious, at a long oak table with empty wine glasses all around. They were the only ones in the room and there hands were bound behind there chairs the room was old and decorated in a medieval fashion with blood read furnisher and tapestries on the walls.

Beast boy was the first to open his eyes. He quickly scanned the room to find Star next to him. He tried to shape shift to get out of his tied hands but something was restricting his powers.

"Star…Star...wake up." Star shifted in her seat and opened her eyes. She also tried to get out of her chair but was held back plus her powers weren't working.

"Beast Boy where are we?" BB was about to answer when the doors at the end of the room flung open and people began to file in, and take seats around the table not paying any notice to the two titans.

After the twenty or so people sat around the table one final man came in to the room and all silenced.

A regal looking man with a fine Custom suit short black hair and blood red eyes stepped threw the threshold and sat at the head of the table.

"My children today we have two guests." All the eyes around the table looked to the two titans.

"Hi" Beast boy said in a low voice.

"Welcome siblings." Said the all the other people in unison. Star stayed quit she was vary confused about every thing that was going on.

One minuet she was flying home now she is tied to a chair next to BB and surrounded by some eerily nice people.

"Yes Welcome to my home, I am truly sorry for the conditions at which we have to meet, but that doesn't mean we cant be, how you say, hospitable." Said the man at the head of the table in a thick Spanish accent.

"Let us go now!" Starfire finally was able to sound.

"I ashore you young lady, you and your friend well come to no harm. But now how about, we drink." He raised his hand in to the air and gave two quick claps.

Everyone in the room took out a knife and made a small cut in there wrist then proceeded to fill the cup of the person next to them.

The man with the Spanish accent stood and walked over to the two titans and filled there cups with his own blood. Star and Beast boy looked on in horror.

The man then grabbed hold of the robes that had there hands bound together and untied them with one quick movement.

"Drink my children." He said to the men and women at the table.

"To Pariah!" said the people in unison once more and drank the contents of there cups. The only ones not to drink were the titans.

"Why do you not drink my children?" Pariah asked.

"I'm a vegetarian dude." Beast boy answered in a would be confident tone but Star stayed silent.

Well not silent, she was making that high pitch sound that people make when they are too scared to scream. She could not believe what she had just seen, it terrified on a level beyond words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that was chapter 10. Now before you flame me I'm not a porn writer that little bit of citric up there was to establish how fast Robin and Ravens relationship and the fact that the lust is clouding there judgment.

Any who ill update at 6 reviews. Good or bad I love um all, and if you have any suggestions tell me ill put them to use.

later


	11. Lost and again

Well sorry for the long update time we are doing finals and I just didn't have any time. Plus it's prom session and in Miami that means parties, liquor, drugs and girls. Me and my buds have hit seven parties in the past two week ends.

Well that's enough about me on with the story

Thanks to Motoko Forever

Thanks to- Beta- evilsangel

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Check the communicators for a signal." Robin ordered to Cy while he and Raven were getting ready to go out and look on foot.

It was just the way that Robin was. The whole gun ho never leave a man behind persona that he carried around.

"Nothing, on BB or Star." Cy said while looking at the computer screen harder as if it may make their locations appear.

"Raven can you sense either of them." Robin suggested with a little hope in his voice.

"No I've tried but I keep getting nothing."

"What can we do?" Robin asked looking to Fin but it was Talon who spoke up.

"We start making some people talk."

"Then let split up and go."

"No we stay together you don't want to be caught on your own with Pariah. Will leave in an hour together and we'll be ready."

"Why? They cant afford to be left out there like that. This Pariah mother fucker won't think twice about killing Star and Beast Boy." Robin exclaimed getting a little worked up.

"Fin and I know what were up against. You don't, if you go out there like this you are going to get yourself and your friends killed for sure." Talon gave in a slow deliberate tone which seemed to take a little of the fire out of the boy wonder.

"I see were you are coming from here but time is life for those two and I cant have there blood on my hands."

"Fin can you help me out here." Talon said looking to the Irishmen.

"Look here bird boy, mister Pariah is no average blood. He has a following of over a hundred. Now if he be wantin to kill your friends hell do it, and if you go stomping about and all putting any kinda pressure on him there is no doubt in my mind that he well do it, with zeal."

"Robin, he's right we have a better chance with all of us together and ready." Raven spoke, she also was worried about her friends but she knew when to trust the experience of others and this was just the kind of situation in which you give the professionals say the note it deserves.

"Ok but hurry please."

"Ok bird boy well be quick. Plus we need to give sparkly some time to strap up the sun gun." Fin said in a stressed voice.

Its not like he didn't care about the two other titans he just happened to know for a fact it only takes one shambler kill off a few vamps like them with ease.

"Wait a sec what the hell is a sun gun." Cy called from the computer.

"Oh it's…" Talon disappeared and reappeared in a blur to the mechanical mans eyes but to Robin, Raven, and fin it looked like a slow jog. "This. We pulled it off of Kerry and the drifters maybe you can use it to are advantage."

"I hope so."

X

Fin and Talon left Cy to work on his upgrade and the birds to do God knows what in Robins room before they left and went looking for the two missing titans.

They made there way up the stairs without so much of as a word to one another. They knew that there was no point in rushing when it came to searching for the titans lost friends.

They had solved twenty shambler kidnappings in there time as a team together, but all in one of two outcomes.

x

It was ten years ago and two girls had gone missing, and there was a shambler floating around the French countryside. The girls were the daughters of a man who had connections to the Coalition and knew about what goes bump in the night.

So as you can guess, they put Fin and Talon on the case them having one of the best track records for shamblers extinguished.

Talon and Fin had been on the case for a week before the tracked the two down to a small villa in the lower part of Normandy. It was about ten and the morning and the sky was cloudy, so blowing the roof off and torching the lot of them with a little sun was out of the question and destroying the house would only kill the girls two. They had to go in.

The two slayers stepped off of the sports bike that they were sharing; Fin was in his standard green army jacket, camo pants, combat boots, and a black beanie. Like always his pockets were stuffed with all sorts of goodies for some unlucky vamp to learn about.

Talon was dressed as a sort of new wave goth solder. She wore a long black duster tight black Kevlar vest black pants and combat boots alike to Fins which both had a crucifix marked in to the bottom boots. Her hair was shoulder length and crosses were on her gloves vest and knees.

They walked up to the front door and Fin lit a cigarette.

"You ready for this love." Fin said while handing her a cigarette which she refused with a wave of her hand.

"Always, did you bring the UV grenade?"

"Yeah, hope it works." Fin removed a grenade that looked like a light bulb from his inside jacket pocket and heaved it threw the small window on the side of the door and rung the door bell.

Within seconds they herd foot steps on the other side of the door and it opened. And nothing happened, no big flash of light, no scrams nothing.

The vamp in the doorway just looked at Fin and Talon and said something in French that sounded a little derogatory.

But before Fin could say a word the nightwalker at the door leveled him in the chin with an uppercut sending him crashing to his back.

The nightwalker then tried to make a round house kick at Talons head but before it made contact she had disappeared.

The vamp looked around but froze when Talon taped him on the shoulder, she then jumped in to the air and kneed him at the base of his neck. The cross on her knee did most of the damage though. The energy from it disintegrated tissue,

nerve endings, and bone, in short it almost blew his head off.

Just as Talon began to help Fin up three more vamps came running up the stairs from the basement. Talon stood Fin up and took a fighting stance but Fin casually let another cigarette the last one he lost when he had been punched.

The three night walkers grew tired of waiting for them to make the first move and jumped at the two hunters but before any thing else could go down the UV grenade lit up and filled the room with a blinding blue light leaving only the nightwalkers clothes behind.

"How come those bloody things never work right!" Fin screamed and stopped when the movement hurt his chin.

"Your lucky it worked like that it just saved us a lot of trouble."

"Lucky I just got blown in the chin?"

"Well you stop complaining and come on."

"Ok but only cause I love you." Fin gave her a devilish smile and pulled out his .45. Talon blushed a bit and followed Fin down the stairs in to the basement.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs they found the girls they were chained to the wall naked and very pail. They looked at Fin then to Talon and scooted together. Both of them were about seventeen and vary scared.

Fin walked up to them and broke there chains like they were nothing and handed one of the girls his jacket, Talon gave her duster to the other girl so she could cover up as well.

"Are you two ok." Talon asked and stood helped Fin stand the girls up.

"You speak English, thank god yes were ok, I think." The girl in Talons duster said in a German accent.

"What do you mean you think?" Fin interjected.

"They made us drink."

Fin nodded and pulled out another cigarette and let it and hand one to each girl. The girl in talons duster grabbed it and nothing happened but her sister touched it and it went up like a fire cracker scaring her half to death.

"Damn you to are lucky I guess this could be worse." They had never found the shambler in that case but after they got the girls the killings stopped.

The two girls they had found in Normandy were lucky. They had been good kids most of there life's and now they were day walkers. Both of them worked for the Coalition now as personal assistance to some of the higher ups. But unfortunately the sister who had not said a word died trying to quit blood five months ago.

X

Fin and Talon were in the guest room, just staring at one another there was a little unease in the air. They dont want to have the other two titans turned in to vamps as well.

"What are you thinking about?" Fin questioned Talon.

"You know damn well what I'm thinking sigh what if we don't get to the kids in time. You know it just that what if they drained them on the spot or turned them and we can't get there before that son of a bitch corrupts them?"

Talon broke eye contacted with Fin and grabbed him in a hug which Fin retuned.

"Its going to be ok love." Fin whispered in to her ear and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"God I hope so."

X

Star and BB sat in a small room with no windows no furniture, black, empty. Star was in the corner of the room shaking violently with BB trying as hard as he could to comfort her.

After she saw all the blood she had gone in to shock and lost consciousness. BB on the other had been handling the situation pretty well. In truth if was him all on his own he would have panicked a long time ago. But having someone else to fear for made it a little easy on him.

He had a good idea of what was going on. He knew that he was in trouble and that he had to get out of here before he drank any of that blood.

All in all it was a shit situation and he needed to get clean, and if not for him that for Star any longer in here she was going to have problems no amount of therapy could ever help.

"Star, look at me its going to be ok." Beast Boy moved over and sat close to Star and tried to warm her up with his body heat.

"Beast Boy what is happening, who are the people who hold us like this?"

"I don't know but don't worry. If I know are friends they'll be here any time now."

"Don't speak to me about friends Robin and Raven had betrayed me."

"Star, don't say that."

"No its true. Robin and I now Robin and Raven what else is there."

"Star, Robin and Raven have a lot more in common Robin is dark you are light you know. And no mater what Evan if he is with _Raven_ he well always remember you."

"I suppose you are correct."

"Um yeah I am now lets try to get out of here if Robin doesn't need powers nether do we."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Well that was that review and ill update as soon as I get enough to make me feel loved. Jk . but seriously no reviews no update. Good or bad I love um all flame me for all I care.


	12. search part 1

Well I'm back this is a test chapter to see if any one eve wants me to go on so read it if you want

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beast boy sat in the corner of the room with a broken nose and a few busted ribs. There plan was to wait for someone to open the door and jump them but when the guy came to offer them more blood he was a little faster than the two heroes and gave them a good beating. Well BB a good beating Star just got pushed away.

"Ok we need a new plan." BB managed to say under the pain of his nose.

"Well maybe we could just drink the blood." Star suggested in a defeated tone.

"No way, we can get out of here. We just can't give up."

"But…"

"I said no Star. There is something about the blood. Its not normal I don't trust it."

"Well you can stay here forever but I'm going to get out even if it means drinking it."

"Star… Raven, Robin, and Cy well get us out of here just give them a little more time. We have been in deeper shit that this and made it threw. You just need to stay tuff because I'm not going to be tuff enough for the both of us much longer if you keep talking shit so wake up, and shut up or start talking positive."

Star just began to cry be it because of BB words or the hopelessness of the situation BB didn't know.

"Sorry Star I didn't mean to freak like that... I just… you know it's hard I don't know how to fucking get us out of here and…" But Beast Boy was cut off by a knock on the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Titans and the hunters were gathering in the main room of the tower Robin and Raven were sweating from the "Work out", Fin and Talon were sitting on the couch and Cy was making some final adjustments to his newly attached UV sun gun. Witch looked like a glorified flashlight.

Fin stood up and looked around the room, to the Titans and Talon. "Ok we're ready let's go.'

"Where are we going to start looking?" Raven Asked. She sounded stressed, understandably so, but the problem with Raven sounding stressed is the fact that Raven never showed any real emotion, apart form this new bit to Robin but it has been other wise unchanged. If she sounded like she did the others could only imagine what her true emotions would be going through.

"Well I think well just start at a club, Cy you well need to sit this part out."

"What, why?" The metal man yelled as he stood from his seat.

"Because you just won't pass as a vamp and you are one of the most recognizable of the teem. If they see you it well just make it harder for us to get information."

"Well I guess I can do some research here for now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four heroes stepped in to the club that was in the lower west side in the back of the meat packing plant. The music was pounding in there ears, and people all around them were paying little or no attention to them. They were all to preoccupied with grinding on each other or sucking on razorblades like they were jolly ranchers.

The group made there way to the far back were there was an empty booth. Robin and Raven were wearing the same black clothes they had gone hunting in before. Fin and Talon were in there average gear combat jacket and goth drab. It didn't even matter what they were wearing, people were dressed in every way you could think of but the prominent was just a solid black suit or little black or red dress

A cocktail waitress was at the table almost as fast as they sat down. She was a good looking girl with red hair blue eyes and a black dress. "What can I get you all?"

"I'll have two shots of Jim and a Guinness." Shot fin with a flashy smile. And the girl winked back and looked a Talon.

"I'll have a Miller." The waitress marked it down and looked at Raven.

"Just a White Russian and a box of razorblades." The waitress moved to Robin.

"Um…a glass of tattoo." The waitress disappeared almost as fast as she had shown up. No one said anything for a few seconds then robin spoke up. "So this is were vamps go to chill and party huh."

"Its one of um, this is the first time I've been to this one though." Raven said

"The Coalition gave me a list of all the little dens around jump. This just was the closest." Fin was going to say more but was distracted by the fact that Talon was rolling what looked like a joint nixed to him, so was Robin he had never thought smoking was expectable and her rolling a joint was beyond him.

She pulled out a silver Zippo and sparked it up, at the same time Robins jaw hit the table. She pulled a long drag and held it in for as long as she could then cupped her mouth exhaled and inhaled again and released it all in a cloud of purple blue smoke. And offered it to Raven who actually began to give it a pull. And when she exhaled she gave Robin a small smile.

"You want to give it a try Boy Blunder takes the edge off the senses wont make this place seem so loud and jumping." Without a word Robin takes the joint and inhales and starts to cough hard. He shakes his head and gives it another tug and exhales.

"That's not so bad." And he handed it to Fin who continued the rounds until the drinks showed up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How was it if you want me to post again I need at least 5 reviews so see you later.


End file.
